In accordance with development of a communication technology and reduction in size of various kinds of devices, types of equipment which is called a so-called information processing apparatus become diversified, and equipment such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal, which is configured to be able to be carried by a user, as well as a personal computer (PC), or the like, becomes widespread. Further, in recent years, a so-called wearable terminal has been proposed which is configured to be able to be used while being carried by the user by being worn on part of the body.
In this manner, in accordance with spread of an information processing apparatus which is configured to be able to be carried by the user, service which utilizes the information processing apparatus has also been studied. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technology of enabling recognition of other users who share the same place by a terminal held by the user communicating with other terminals existing within a predetermined range.